Cedric's Sister
by myhorserockyrocks
Summary: After Cedric's tragic death, his sister, Cassie Diggory, writes him a letter about all the things she wished she could say to him but couldn't. Out of grief, she asks him questions that many readers were probably wondering. One-shot, rated K.


**A/N: I got this idea randomly while I was sitting on my couch watching the Goblet of Fire, and it is a one-shot! That means no more chapters, but that doesn't mean don't review, I would love your feedback anyway. I really hope you like it and are touched through reading this. I was touched through writing it.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling has all rights to the world of Harry Potter, and I am just an insanely obsessed fan who greatly doubts whether she is sane or not. **

Dear Ced,

I love you. You died last week, and I don't even know why I'm writing this. You'll never read it. You'll never write back. You won't speak to me again until I'm dead, until I'm in Heaven. Mum and Dad worry for me, you know. I haven't spoken once since Harry emerged from the maze, clutching your body, and all I've done is write this letter. I think that I _am _writing it for a purpose: to say the things that I can't say to your face.

When I saw you dead, Ced, all I could think was that I would never be able to set us right. All I remembered was that the last words I said to you before you went into the maze were 'I hate you'. I took us for granted, like most siblings do. I figured that after the Triwizard Tournament, we'd have plenty of time to make up. But I was wrong. For all I know you died still furious at me, and you wished that I had died instead of you. And I wish the same thing.

It's a terrible thing, hating yourself. But I do hate myself. I wish it had been me, it should've been me. I should've died at the hands of Voldemort, not you, the most wonderful boy I will ever know. Not you, Cedric Diggory, the friendliest boy at Hogwarts, the boy everyone knew and loved. It should've been me, Cassandra Diggory, the quiet, calm girl who is only faintly believed to be related to _the_ Cedric Diggory. The Ravenclaw, not the Hufflepuff. And yet it was you. Life is not fair.

I'm sorry if I'm making you depressed, but on a happier note, your fifteen-year-old sister got asked out on a date by Lee Jordan right after you entered the maze. But he'll never take your place. I said yes, of course, you know that I've had a crush on him since third year, even though he is a year older than me. Also, I got all Outstandings on my O.W.L.s, except for Care of Magical Creatures, in which I got an Exceeds Expectations. I was never very good at that class.

Back to the point of this letter: I miss you, Ced. I miss the teasing, the laughs, the smiles, I miss everything about you. I wish you were here, Ced. Today something happened that I won't forget in a hurry. I was packing up my things since it's the last day of school, and I exited the common room for one second. I came back up to my dormitory and my favorite yellow sneakers were gone. On top of my suitcase was a note. It said: I have taken your shoes to investigate a Nargels problem that has infested Hogwarts, and you can have them back next year. ~ L.L. Whatever the heck nargels are. I thought you might need a laugh, considering the fact that you probably don't get the chance to laugh very much where you are.

I have some questions for you before I end my letter. The first is, why? Why did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire when you knew that you could die? I remember saying to you when Dumbledore first announced the Tournament, that people have died in this tournament. Why didn't you heed my warning? And because of that, you are dead.

My second question is, what were you thinking? What were you thinking, entering that tournament? Are you stupid? (Don't answer that last question.)What were you thinking, about the prize? Your life was not the right price to pay for a thousand galleons. And also, our family is well off, why did you even want to get the cup? Was it the eternal glory? Is that what you were thinking?

My last question is, do you still love me? What I mean is, after our fight, did you die hating me, or had you forgiven me? I hope you forgave me before you died, but I know that that is a slim hope with almost zero chance of becoming truth, but I don't want you to have died hating me. I hope you died thinking of me, and not in anger or spite. Did you still love me when you died, Ced?

To close up this letter, I would like to say a few things. For the record, I know that this letter can never be delivered by owl. I know that you will never read it. But to write it feels like I am finishing a chapter in my life, I'm closing the book and taking a break. Like it's the end of a chapter, my book will go on, just not with the same light that it had with you in it. I know that if you were here, you'd tell me to get over my grief and get a move on with my life, but you're not here, and you don't know what it feels like. I'll never be the same, Ced, and I hope you'll forgive me, but I don't think anyone will ever be the same. You have no idea how much influence you had on everybody around you; I'll give you a hint, it was astronomical. You have no idea how many times I had some perfume thrust under my nose and was asked, 'Do you think he'll like it?' Ced, you don't realize how many people want you back, how many miss you dearly. And I am only one of them.

Love from your number one fan,

Cassie

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who read this, and your comments and constructive criticism are always welcomed. Please check out my profile for my other story, What's In Store, and read and review that one too if you liked this one!**

**~Horse**


End file.
